


Victory

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Performance kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae scored the winning point and his team has just won the championship. Jongup decides to congratulate him, properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

The smack of leather against the hardwood floor sounds just a half second before the buzzer, and the crowd erupts.

Youngjae drops to his knees.

His scream of victory is lost under the thunderous cheer of the home audience as they storm the court, and before he can protest he's hoisted up into the air, his teamates giving him high-fives and slapping his sides. Youngjae is too ecstatic to say anything, his smile so wide it hurts his face. He almost misses that smile in the swell of people that surrounds him and his teammates, but when their hands touch in a congratulatory handshake, he bites his lip and Youngjae knows it’s on.

  
  
  


It takes him forever to shake off his supporters and teammates, smiling and ruffling at his hair as he makes up some excuse about forgetting his lucky water bottle. He shakes his head when they offer to wait for him, promising to meet up later at the after party as he jogs back toward the gym.

Youngjae cuts across the streamer-strewn floor and makes for the locker room, looking around as he pushes open the door. As soon as it closes he's shoved up against it, strong hands gripping his face as he's kissed so hard his teeth ache.

“Jongup,” He groans, burying his hands in thick, chocolate hair. Jongup hums against his mouth, still in his cheerleading uniform from the game. Youngjae’s breath hitches as warm fingers sneak beneath his volleyball jersey and yank it up over his head, those same hands then diving beneath his shorts.

“Jongup,” He tries again, tugging the shorter boy’s head up so he can taste him again, forcing him away and back into the locker room. Jongup makes a surprised sound as the back of his calves hit the bench, and then he’s falling to sit on it, nearly taking Youngjae with him. Youngjae nips his lip and pulls away, only to drop to his knees, glad he still has his knee pads on as they absorb most of the shock. He makes quick work of Jongup’s shorts, yanking them and his underwear down over his knees and off before he crawls between them, reaching for Jongup.

There’s something about performing, about riling up the crowd that gets Jongup going in the same way that winning the game does to Youngjae, and the older blond is never more thankful for that as he wraps his plush lips around the head of Jongup’s dick, hand fisting what he can’t fit in his mouth.

Jongup groans, head falling back as the wet heat makes his hips twitch, and Youngjae lets go to place his hands on Jongup’s hips, holding them down as he tries to take in more of the younger’s cock. It’s difficult, because while Jongup isn’t long he’s certainly thick, and the weight of it on his tongue makes Youngjae moan at the thought of it inside him.

He pulls his lips back over his teeth and swirls his tongue along the underside, groaning when Jongup fights his grip to roll his hips up and get more of that wet heat. “J-Jae,” He stutters, reaching down to slide his fingers over blond strands. “C-Close..”

Youngjae immediately pulls away, licking his lips as a strand of saliva connects his mouth to Jongup’s dick, and his eyes follow it until it breaks. Jongup hisses and reaches down further to hoist him up into a harsh kiss, fingernails digging into the sides of Youngjae’s face. “Need you, get up here,” He growls, and Youngjae shivers, climbing up and over Jongup’s lap to kneel on the bench. Jongup is too impatient to be gentle as he rips Youngjae’s shorts and boxers down over his ass, giving the plump flesh a nice slap.

“Hold that position babe,” He murmurs, pressing a kiss to the red mark, and then gets up to grab his cheerleading bag. From it he takes a well-used bottle of lube and a little packet, dropping them beside Youngjae as he shoves his jersey up his back again to press kisses down his spine. He reaches around and takes one of Youngjae’s hands, pulling it back and reaching for the lube again to pour some into his fingers. “Prepare yourself for me, Jae,” He says, and Youngjae bites his lip as the cool liquid drips from his fingers.

Jongup watches as the volleyball star leans forward more on his forearm and slides his fingers between his legs and then between his ass cheeks, rubbing at his entrance. But he’s impatient, pushing one in a bit, and then two, gritting his teeth as the muscles tighten. Jongup lays a hand on his hip, thumb rubbing damp skin. “Easy, Jae,” He murmurs, his own hand jerking at himself, working the lube over the condom he’s slipped on. “Don’t rush-” But Youngjae shakes his head, forcing his fingers deeper. “Not,” He gets out, voice sounding strained. He makes a low sound and then takes his fingers back, propping himself up to look at Jongup over his shoulder. “I’m ready,” He says, and Jongup groans at the flushed quality of Youngjae’s face.

And the way he bites his lip with want.

Basically, everything about Yoo Youngjae gets Jongup worked up.

Groaning low in his throat, Jongup moves forward and latches on to Youngjae’s hip, holding himself steady with his other hand as he slowly breaches Youngjae’s entrance. It’s hot and tight and he can feel the way Youngjae struggles to keep himself loose, fists balling against the bench as Jongup sinks deeper into him.

Once he’s fully inside, Jongup rubs his thumbs over Youngjae’s hips, which have already begun to move a bit. “Easy,” Jongup murmurs, resisting the urge to just pound into the shorter boy. But that’s the way Youngjae likes it, and when he turns around to look at Jongup, he’s glaring. “Fuck me,” He demands, shoving himself back against Jongup.

“Give it to me!”

Jongup groans, hips rolling back before he can even think about it. “Don’t you dare complain later, then,” He growls, and then he’s snapping his hips forward hard, building up a fast, rough pace that has Youngjae rocking forward and shifting the bench with each thrust. His moans grow from barely bitten back to throaty exhalations of Jongup’s name, and when he reaches down to take care of himself, Jongup smacks his ass.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?”

Youngjae moans, shaking his head as he falls back down on both forearms, and Jongup spanks him again. “That’s right,” He hisses, letting go of Youngjae’s hip to yank him back by the hair instead. Youngjae lets out a whimper, muscles squeezing around Jongup. “I didn’t say you could. Now you’re just going to have to get off without touching.”

Youngjae lets out a high-pitched whine, and Jongup uses his grip on Youngjae’s hair to force him down lower. “You know you love this,” He growls, hips snapping hard against Youngjae’s ass, and the volleyball star nods as he forces his hips back against Jongup, needing more, _faster, **NOW**_.

He cries out when Jongup shifts a bit and manages to hit that spot inside him that sends electric shots of pleasure surging down his spine, muscles clenching and body rocking with each thrust by the younger boy. Youngjae’s mind narrows to the feeling of Jongup moving with him, dragging him through hell and back with the contrast between overwhelming pleasure and the need to cum.

His dick is heavy and leaking between his legs and he’s sure anyone could hear them with the commotion they’re making, but at this point Youngjae can care less. Jongup feels so good inside him it’s making his eyes roll back into his head.

“J-Jongup-ah..”

Jongup grunts, unrelenting, and reaches around to splay his hand over Youngjae’s lower stomach. “I told you, Youngjaehyung,” Jongup growls, snapping his hips harder against the older boy’s ass. “You’re going to cum without touching..”

Youngjae moans, thighs beginning to shake. He can feel it building in his abdomen, gritting his teeth as his body tenses up with his impending orgasm. “J-Jongup-ah~!”

Rather than a sudden release, Youngjae’s orgasm hits him like a suckerpunch, stealing the breath from his lungs and blacking out his vision. Jongup groans as Youngjae’s muscles clench and flutter around him, thrusting two or three times before burying himself deep and spilling himself inside.

They remain like that for a few moments before Jongup rubs at Youngjae’s hip, and Youngjae takes a deep breath as Jongup pulls out of him. Some of his cum follows, and Youngjae shivers as it drips down the inside of his thigh.

Jongup bites the inside of his cheek and grabs his cheerleading bag again, pulling out some tissues to clean the older boy up. Then he helps him to sit on the bench, bending down to get his shoes and socks off. They have about twenty minutes before someone notices they’re missing, and Jongup knows they could both use a shower.

However, when he gets up again to take his own shoes off, Youngjae pulls him into a slow, tired kiss. It makes Jongup smile, and when he pulls away again, Youngjae’s smiling too.

“Victory~”

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love the idea of cheerleader!Jongup, and decided volleyball player!Youngjae needed to be a thing because you can bet he'd be an awesomely competitive little shit.


End file.
